


如果你在刮风的午夜问我为什么这么冷还不下雪

by LEARNMYLESSON



Category: XINBO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEARNMYLESSON/pseuds/LEARNMYLESSON





	如果你在刮风的午夜问我为什么这么冷还不下雪

要说编辑这个活有多烦？  
大约就是天天对着漫天的稿子看来看去，校对标点符号和错别字，然后求爷爷告奶奶的找作者要不要删改，要不要写的简单一些。  
当年兰登书屋的人接到兰德女士像是两部砖头那么多的手稿的时候，小心翼翼的说：“咱们要不要删一点。”  
结果那位姑奶奶说：“你会删圣经吗？”  
听懂了吗？你在试图命令或者说服一个比你还能说会道，比你还会运用文字的人，最完蛋的是，你还得和他合作，直到一本书正是发行。  
还不算完，要是真是发现了什么不得了的书，比如被退稿十二次的那本阿特拉斯耸耸肩，终于每年卖出了20万册----扬眉吐气！  
但是大部分的书能卖出八千多本就算是胜利了，也就是说，你费尽心力，丢尽了尊严，最后编辑和作者都觉得自己好像签订了个什么丧权辱国的条约之后，你们的书还是落得在村头厕所堆积的下场。  
“最大的影响可能就是浪费纸吧。” 方博无奈的看着窗外。  
他们出版社是出了名的生产滞销书，从哲学到人文，历史到调查报告---什么无聊出什么。  
咬咬牙出了两本恋爱小说吧，又被人骂商业化，新人不买账，老粉转路人，今年在经济的寒冬，这个历史悠久的出版社摇摇欲坠。  
几度风雨几度春秋 小龙女熬成了李莫愁。  
“我看你这个褶子是越来越严重了，怎么了未老先衰？” 宋鸿远往嘴里送了一勺咖喱饭看着那边托腮不语的方博。  
“唉。”他叹了口气，换了个手臂继续托腮。  
“怎么了啊？”宋鸿远撂下了勺子，觉得看他吃饭都不香了。  
“不景气啊，害怕公司裁员。”  
“什么年头都有人看书，你怕什么，你们公司辅导书不是挺好的吗？”  
“那是另一个部门，和我们人文社科不一样。”  
“反正天塌下来有大个顶着呢，赶紧吃饭吧。”宋鸿远看了一眼手机----午休马上就要过了。

反正有大个顶着呢，方博下午回到全是女同志的办公室，目测了一下----的确自己是最高的，看来就是我了。  
因为他看到了手上的新任务---联系作家许昕，关于他的新书。

许昕算是小有名气的一个作家，中学的时候写了个新概念就得奖了，但是吧，他也没写好几个门，也没有写激情倾倒成瀑布，他就是写小说，那种，特别小说的小说。  
哦，好像还写过几首酸诗。  
反正在国内的文艺青年里还是小有名气的，他的书，怎么说呢，起码不会亏本吧。  
而且目前来看，出版社在这个节骨眼让自己去配合他出书估计还有盈利的，对啊，逼走一个编辑少一个领工资。  
“这个人就是个编辑杀手你知道吗？”方博在电话里哭嚎着，躲在了社畜的绿洲里---公司厕所的隔间。  
那边的周雨恩啊的答应着也不说想法。  
他看了一眼自己的微信---刚和闫安抱怨完，闫安发了一串的哈哈哈哈哈  
他确定，闫安不知道许昕是谁，这个货只是表示自己看到了他的微信，社交辞令的哈哈哈哈哈。  
“你们这帮冷酷的人。”  
方博按掉了电话，觉得风又刺骨了一些。

“怕什么的，不就是一个文弱书生吗？”崔庆磊扔下竹签子，大口喝了一口啤酒：“就是个工作啊。”  
“你知道他已经逼走多少个编辑了吗？”方博糊弄着脑袋，说。  
“为什么？”  
方博从手臂里拔出自己的圆脸---他这个冬天胖了不少。  
“就，不合作啊。”  
“不合作就给我打电话，我出手摆平他。”崔庆磊拿起一个鸡爪子，狠狠的掰折了。  
“太血腥就不好了。”

在遇见许昕之前，方博设想过很多副人物像---瘦弱苍白瘦得有点神经质的一个眼镜男，每天生活在一堆废纸里，吃了上顿没下顿的感觉。  
所以当他敲开门看到门框里出现许昕的时候还是觉得自己是不是走错了---一个挺拔健壮的男人的臂膀撑开门，低头看着自己，他目光扫过眉毛和黑框眼镜之间上上下下的打量了一遍：“你就是新来的编辑？”  
“我，我方博。” 做了个连滚带爬的自我介绍。  
许昕穿着个无印的白T恤，下面是家居的灰色短裤，光着脚，又打量了他一会。  
“你干什么来了？”  
？？？？  
当答案太显而易见的时候，人通常会丧失语言说明的能力。  
“我不是给你我的邮箱了吗？”许昕抱起肩膀，好像并没有打算让他进来。  
“我。”  
“突然上门不太好吧，起码约个地方什么的。”  
“我给你发了微信，你说的好啊。”  
“微信？”许昕皱起眉头。“我没有微信啊？”  
？？？？？  
难道是平行空间？  
方博急忙忙的掏出手机晃给他：“这个不是你吗，你还说好呢,还把地址发给我了。”  
许昕夺过方博的手机，看了一会，然后塞回他手里：“这个是我一朋友的，他耍我呢。”  
？？？？  
“他知道我最怕家里有人来，就。。。”  
“你磨蹭什么呢？”一个女人的声音，“赶紧的啊，等你呢。”  
女人娇滴滴的笑着说。  
方博有点尴尬的站在门口。他抱着手里的公文包，觉得自己应该拔腿就跑。  
许昕看着方博腾一下尴尬的脸觉得他想多了。  
小小年纪思想这么不纯洁。  
他就摆出一副不正经的样子插着口袋说：“我现在比较忙，要不你进来说。”  
门口的人明显被吓到了，他双手摆出一阵狂风：“不了不了，我，我给你发邮件。”  
然后衣服被伸过来修长的手指拽住了：“来都来了。"  
方博扒住门框，许昕薅住他的大衣，方博往外迈腿，许昕往里面拽，几个回合之后方博就被拉进来。  
看着屋里客厅还坐着三个人，有点吃惊的看到许昕拎着衣服领子薅进来一个面色惊恐的男生。  
那个面色惊恐的男生先是要捂住脸，但就在手刚刚抬到半路就僵直在那，然后听到他小声说：“打，打麻将？”  
许昕得逞的看着手里的人一瞬间变化的表情，然后放下他就往哪里走，“我是怕你对我有什么误会，传出去不太好，你可以走了。”  
传来了洗牌的声音。  
方博正想把手里的包砸到他脑袋上的时候许昕说：“稿子发到你邮箱了，你看看要出版就出版，我反正一个字都不会改的。”  
！！！！

“这么嚣张？”主编砸着舌头抽着烟，对面的方博耷拉着肩膀，倒霉到家了。  
“他说直接这么出版，不需要编辑。”  
“那你看了吗？”  
“看，看了。”  
“叫什么名字？”  
“叫，”方博拿出手机读了一句：“如果你在刮风的午夜问我为什么这么冷还不下雪。”  
“什么？”  
“如果你。。。”  
“我听到你说的了。”主编烦躁的打断他：“他的名字就叫这个？”  
方博点点头。  
“他说一个字都不许改？”  
一缕阳光照射进来，一个希望缓缓升起，一个阵春风拂过，一个笑容出现在方博的脸上：没准主编一气之下就不出这书了，他的生活就会归于宁静。  
接下来，在决定方博命运的那一瞬间，他的老主编喝着茶叶水说出了让他崩溃到明年的话：“那你就得说服他，给他做做思想工作."

“我已经要辞职了。”方博看着眼前的宋鸿远说，对面那个小营业主头不抬眼不睁的嗯啊答应着。  
方博急了：“你就不安慰安慰我？”  
宋鸿远听了放下筷子，敞开怀抱：“来吧，让你前男友安慰安慰你。”  
“滚！”

方博和宋鸿远是一起长大的，度过了婴儿期，少年期和青春期。  
确认了都很喜欢对方之后就迷迷糊糊的交往了一阵，发现还不如做朋友来的长久自由，又分开了。  
分开了之后吧，按说Ex不应该再联系了，方博却无比的伤心，他是这么解释的：比起失去一个恋人他更伤心的是失去了一个朋友。  
所以冷却了一段时间之后，又做回了朋友。  
当然重新做回朋友还因为有一个技术性的难题：他们重合的朋友太多，他们分开了表演着王不见王的戏码，周围人就要四处陪着小心，通常是闫安陪方博，周雨陪宋鸿远，反复了几次之后他们两个人就烦了：合着你们滚完床单尴尬了之后要我们帮你收拾残局？  
所以，他们准备反抗---把另外两个约了出来，时隔了半年方博和宋鸿远再见面了，他们竟然毫无尴尬的聊了一个上午之后决定：要反整周雨和闫安。

找了个一个周雨不认识的同事装作医生，打电话：旧情人见面，打了起来，已经送去了医院，赶紧来。  
等周雨和闫安跑得上气不接下气拄着膝盖只咳嗽的时候看到方博和宋鸿远从医院的院子里走出来，一副得逞的表情。  
好啊，分手了折腾我们，怎么重新成为朋友还在折腾我们。  
他们俩不知道哪来的力气，合伙把方博和宋鸿远给揍了一顿扬长而去。  
宋鸿远护着方博挨了一拳，方博帮他擦药的时候两个人开玩笑的说，要是四十岁还不结婚干脆凑合凑合算了。

大家走进社会之后的第一个圣诞节聚会之前，宋鸿远支支吾吾的说要带一个人去，方博立刻知道了是怎么回事心里震了一瞬：好像只有自己把玩笑当真呢。  
但是脸上是个过分夸张的懊恼他用力的捶了一下宋鸿远：“哎呀，怎么让你先说出来了。”  
宋鸿远护着胸口不安又莫名其妙的看着他，方博吸了吸鼻子笑了：“我本来想说我也想带一个来着，没想到让你占了先。”  
“哈哈哈哈，那好啊，一起带过来。”  
“你可别吃醋啊，开玩笑的，呵呵。”  
紧急的拉来了崔庆磊，总算是平安度过了平安夜，有里有面。  
一切都太复杂了，那天夜里他喝多了之后抱着马桶吐的时候沮丧的想，背上还有崔庆磊的手帮他顺气。一切都是乱了套的线头一样，一根搅和着另一堆，他想过的简单一点，轻飘飘一点。High一点。  
入夏之后他和大家宣布：严冬已经过去了，自己恢复了单身。  
“要浪起来，让青春燃烧起来，让彩旗飞扬起来，总之就是High起来。”他对着大家愣住的眼神说。  
他开始肆意摇摆，浪迹了一些所谓的彩旗场所最开始却毫无斩获，好不容易有几次High的机会，就临时被推掉了。  
“为什么？”他喝了两听啤酒正是High的最高峰，对面人把他放在沙发上认真的看了一会：“因为你不属于这里。”  
“什么？”他大着舌头问，环境太吵闹。  
“好好回家睡觉，以后也别来了，别搞伤到自己的事情。”那人应该也很年轻但是说话有种饱经沧桑的感觉，一切都不太真切，在和忽明忽暗的灯光之下，他甚至看不太清他的脸，他唯一记得他被架出去是说的最后一句话是：“谈感情才是伤我。”  
那人哼啊答应着，把他架走了，塞进了计程车。  
第二天他一身酒气宿醉样出现在大家面前的时候大家才相信：方博真的High起来了。  
嘴贱乱怼人，偶尔会传授一点撩人的绝学----源自于他里所应当的想象，然后串联出一点王尔德式的诡辩和爱情虚无论：  
“怎么不看上你外表还迷上你的灵魂了吗？”他嘴欠的讽刺道，被周雨瞪了一眼。  
“你喜欢上一个人，和你觉得另一个人对你有吸引其实不矛盾啊？”周围人都默默无语的看着他，的确，他面对的是个小女孩哭诉男朋友出轨的事，这句话惊人的不符合，时间，地点，情况。  
“我们编辑最讨厌看那种一男一女一好就一辈子的桥段了，话说怎么写？一句话就写完了：他们幸福又快乐的生活在一起，没准生了好几个孩子？但是，有吗？没有。”他在联谊的聚会上大肆宣扬，所以他一个人打车回家。  
他快乐的当着自己的小编辑，愁眉苦脸的看稿子，然后偷偷摸摸的去了什么club和bar 只有少有几次得手之后自己又断了了联系。  
上班一年多，勉强算是私人生活和工作生活都充实的时候，  
砰！  
上天给他派来一个许昕。  
“我说过了，一个字都不改。”许昕发过来的邮件。  
回答了方博将近5k字的小说的读后感（都是赞美之词）在结尾微弱的提到了：这样的小说应该有一个更言简意赅，好听好记的名字，你可以取一个，我不会干预。  
回复就是上边许昕那个不耐烦的。。。方博数了数，10个字。  
好，他又发过去一个关于小说人物的解析和评论，很多梗他都分析出来，这个人物和谁谁谁笔下的谁谁谁很像，但是我认为，他好在。。。洋洋洒洒7k字出去之后的第三天，他终于得到了许昕的回复：  
了，一个字都不改。  
看来是复制了上一封回信，还心不在焉的没有复制完整。  
方博盯着屏幕三秒钟，然后把手里的鼠标冲着电脑屏幕撇了过去。  
妈的！

“你怎么在这？”许昕扶着眼镜看着在楼道里冻着直跺脚的方博觉得有点不耐烦。  
“我，我想和你见面谈谈。”  
许昕一路无语上了电梯，打开家门，方博不管三七二十一的把自己挤进去，许昕回头看他一眼，没说什么开始打开落地灯和电脑做事。  
“你在干什么？？”  
啪啪啪是敲键盘的声音，许昕背对着他说：“广播体操。”  
“您这是第几套啊？”  
“第八套广播体操，时代在叫唤。”  
“现在做到第几节了？”  
“伸展运动完事，一会就是跳跃运动。”  
方博败下阵来。的确，他不应该和一个明显不合作的作家搞这种跑火车的危险游戏。  
于是他朝许昕的位置挪了挪，近乎恳求的语气说：“关于名字。”  
“我不改，而且我已经说了第四遍了，爱用不用。”  
“咱们是合作关系。”  
“是啊，是合作出书的关系，我不记得你是我的语文老师，我也不记得我拿到的是一个命题作文，如果最开始合同说了：必须起一个大家满意的名字，我是不会写的，为什么我写了，你们又要我改？”  
“这个名字太长了。”  
“长短是问题吗？深浅才是问题。”许昕抬起头冷冷的看着他。  
方博一时语结----他不知道许昕是无意这么说，还是他就是个冷面笑匠在说一个黄段子。  
“含义的深刻与否才是最大的问题。”  
看来不是黄段子。  
“但是言简意赅也可以做到深刻。而且从图书的包装封面来讲，还是短一点有爆发力，吸引人眼球。”  
“我听不出来和超短裙有什么关系。”  
？？？？？？  
方博歪着脑袋，他也听不出前后句有什么关系。  
许昕抬头看着他，方博才意识到，现在整个屋子只有他案头的一只不到15w的灯泡在亮，其他的地方昏暗一片，许昕的脸被那个灯泡照的明显，但是他脖子以下的部分在黑暗中，看起来像是一个悬空的头，这个想法让他有点惊恐。  
那颗悬空的头继续冷冷的说：“我的书不是什么女人的身体，包装，还短一点，爆发力，眼球，光听这几词，我觉得你在怂恿一个大姑娘穿上超短裙去站街。再说了，包装这种东西，”许昕的眼镜框忽然反射了一下灯光，晃着方博：“脱了衣服都是一样的，没准我的比他们更好。”  
气氛陷入了一种暧昧又惊悚的诡异之中，方博愣愣的看着他，许昕也看着他，方博知道他们彼此只是认识不到一两个小时的陌生人，他对许昕的脾气秉性一无所知，他似乎在生气，也似乎在无奈，而且那一瞬，许昕抬起他被灯光照亮脸的一瞬，一个感觉忽然的清晰地浮现----在他看到许昕用坚实的手臂撑开门的一瞬他已经觉察到了，只不过被初次见面的惊讶所掩盖，那个感觉就是：许昕是一个很有吸引力的人，起码对他来讲。  
许昕看着他涣散失神的眼睛似乎有点莫名其妙。“你怎么了，想着回家吃饺子吗？”  
“没没没。”方博很快的把自己拔出来，但是一旦他意识到这一点：他和一个他刚刚喜欢上的人处在同一空间，还是比较昏暗的空间。他觉得有点尴尬，声音都小了好多，听起来软软的。  
“装可怜？”许昕不客气的指出来。  
“好使吗？”方博尽力的掩饰。  
许昕瞟了他一眼，把目光挪回到电脑屏幕上：“你说呢。”  
然后还是啪啪啪打字的声音，目光落到声源上，许昕的手指修长，指尖是圆形的，现在灵活又有力的敲击着键盘，然后是手连接的小臂，在灯光下明暗交错在上边是坚实有力的手臂，然后是肩膀，还有修长的脖子，一半隐藏在阴影里，在往上就是他的下颌，线条分明。  
方博暗自咽了一下口水，庆幸自己藏在黑暗里，可以尽情的打量他。  
“看够了吗？”许昕忽然说道，  
方博被吓的抖了一下。  
“方主编，没想到啊，你是这样的人。”  
？？？  
许昕摘掉了眼睛放在电脑旁边，他站了起来。  
低下头看着方博说：“竟然为了要说服我，怎么你打算干什么。”  
脚落在地板上本来应该是没有声音的，但是他向自己逼近的每一步都带着轰鸣，方博多多嗖嗖的后退，嘴里支支吾吾：“我我，我没有。”  
“你没有。”   
许昕声音低沉，带着看不清的情绪，现在他背对着那盏灯，方博眼前只是一个被灯光勾勒出来的剪影。他被那个剪影逼到了墙角，退无可退。  
“你没有什么？”  
“我什么都没想啊。"这句话出口他发现他的声音和自己的身体一起在发抖，他觉得自己看起来一定很怂。  
那个剪影盯着自己一瞬之后就转过 身走回电脑旁：“那就好，我说了我是不会改的。”  
当许昕远离他的时候方博忽然感到的是一阵泄气，的确，本来就没什么，什么都没有为什么自己要想那么多有得没得，也许走吧，去哪个club或者酒吧里碰碰运气，能不能忘掉他刚才一瞬间的胡思乱想。忘掉刚才很狼狈的自己。  
动作比脑子快一样，方博抓起包就往门口走，  
啪  
手臂被许昕抓住了：“你怎么了。”  
“不，不打扰了。”  
他觉得被抓住的地方有点烫。  
“就这点毅力？”许昕放开了他。  
方博抬起头：“你想让我怎么样？”  
“我想怎么样不重要，你想怎么样？”  
“我想让你改题目。”  
“我不改。”  
恨不得把手里的砸向那颗头。  
“那我走了。”  
“你走了不解决任何问题。”  
方博忽然觉得自己在和一个黑洞在说话，一个可以吸食自己仅有退路的黑洞。  
咣。  
他把手里的手提包扔到地上：“怎么就这么难，我就是想老老实实安安稳稳的做个编辑而已，我怎么就碰上了你，为什么一切都这么。。。”  
“你想说什么？” 许昕被他忽然的举动吓到了一瞬然后冷静地问。  
“为什么这么难，一切都乱七八糟的。”方博不知道自己的声音已经开始泛潮，他吸着鼻子说，声音小的好像在和自己说话。  
啪，  
屋子里明亮了起来，许昕抬手打开了日光灯。方博把头埋低，挡住表情。像是做了错事的孩子一样。  
然后他就被许昕拉扯着走向沙发，现在柔软的沙发里，许昕问：“你觉得什么乱七八糟的。”  
“就，一切。”方博回答了之后忽然惊讶了一瞬---为什么他的声音变得柔和了许多。  
“比如说呢。”  
“比如说，我想让你改题目，你死也不改。”语气多了几分埋怨。  
“还有吗？”  
“还有？”方博的手里忽然出现一张纸巾，他现在正在用这张纸擦鼻涕。  
“还有，我想不通的事情多了，比如为什么明明有人告诉我你家的地址，你却说没有，明明你的特别讨厌我还忽然给我一张纸巾，明明，我只想简单的生活为什么有那么多乱七八糟的事。”  
许昕在看他，他看了一会之后靠回沙发上，懒洋洋的说：“你记得我小说开篇的那句话吗？”  
“记得，你写的是，亲爱的，当你觉得一切都陷入矛盾的时候，请先想想你的前提。”  
“对啊。”  
“什么意思。”  
方博回过头看到许昕用从来没有过的目光看着自己，看得他在一瞬间战栗：“就是，亲爱的，当你觉得一切都陷入矛盾的时候，请先想想你的前提。”  
方博的睫毛还挂着泪珠。  
“我说我最讨厌我家来人，但是你进来的时候看到我就是在和其他人打麻将，你不觉得矛盾吗?”  
？？？？？？  
“那我就纠正一下你的前提：生活本来就不是简单的，而我从来不讨厌你。”许昕像是败下阵来一样看着他苦笑了一下：“你还真是迟钝啊。”  
方博眨巴眨巴眼睛，眨巴干那滴泪水。  
“我要不拦着你的话，你是不是又要去那里挥舞彩旗去了，假装洒脱又风流，结果还是被我塞进了计程车里乖乖的回家了，我以为就算了，没想到还是时不时的看到你在那里来回出没，几个没看住就和别人跑了，方博啊方博。”  
。。。。。。  
“再问你个问题，你没觉得我只是一个写字的人，写的还不是什么畅销书，是哪来的底气说爱出不出，哪来的钱住这样的房子，你不觉得矛盾吗？”  
。。。。。。  
“那你从来没想过你那几次得手的都是在哪家店里，为什么你在固定的几家店里永远被拒绝吗？”  
方博看着他。  
许昕看着他。  
“不过我认为对于你这样的人，我需要把话说的更明显一点。”  
方博撇撇嘴，他大体猜到了，但是他很乐意让许昕说的更明显一点，于是他低头不语，但是他开始薅拽自己的衣服角，  
“我讨厌你这个前提是根本不存在的。”


End file.
